<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Вернуться домой (Come Home) by Lesli_rus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047097">Вернуться домой (Come Home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus'>Lesli_rus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angry John Watson, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual John Watson, Don't ever smoke this bad., Established Relationship, Gay Sherlock Holmes, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Sherlock stop smoking!, Uni!lock, lots of smoking, mystrade, unsent texts, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesli_rus/pseuds/Lesli_rus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон и Шерлок встречались и жили вместе на протяжении последних двух лет учебы в университете. Однажды вечером Джон уходит с друзьями, а Шерлок остается дома позаниматься.</p><p>Шерлок помнит, как вышел на прогулку проветрить мозги, и столкнулся с Виктором Тревором. Но остаток вечера прошел как в тумане, пока он не проснулся на следующий день у Майкрофта. Джон с ним больше не разговаривал.</p><p>История, в которой Шерлок принимает неправильное решение и оно как снежный ком перерастает в уход Джона.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Greg Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. POV Шерлока</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225667">Come Home.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebuell33/pseuds/Bluebuell33">Bluebuell33</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Багодарность за вычитку бете - Ivaristal!</p><p>Все ошибки мои и только мои!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Шерлок закрыл книгу, которую читал; сегодня не получалось сосредоточиться на учебе. Расстроенный, он толкнул книгу через стол. <em>Почему разум постоянно предавал его, подсовывая видение о смотрящих на него голубых глазах Джона, полных печали и гнева?</em></p><p>Он раздраженно зарычал и потянул книгу обратно. Ему нужно было закончить. Было уже одиннадцать вечера, и ему нечем было заняться.</p><p>Рядом стоял остывший чай. Когда они занимались, Джон всегда готовил чай для них обоих. Мысли Шерлока карабкались по стенам, он едва мог усидеть на месте. Он встал, расхаживая по квартире, и каждый поворот вызывал воспоминания о Джоне.</p><p>
  <em>Джон сидит в своем красном кресле и пускает бумажные самолетики в Шерлока, работающего за письменным столом.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Джон напевает во всю глотку какую-то ужасно дурацкую песню о любви в дýше.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Джон прижимается к нему на диване, смотря какую-то ерунду по телику, его рука гладит Шерлока по волосам, мягко и нежно.</em>
</p><p>— Стоп! Просто остановись! — обругал он себя вслух. Проходя по квартире к их (нет, только к своей) комнате, схватил сигареты и постарался не думать о воспоминаниях, которые жили в этой комнате.</p><p>Закурив сигарету еще даже не выйдя из комнаты, Шерлок обнаружил, что лежит на диване, уставившись на узоры на потолке. Прикурив третью, он полез в карман за телефоном.</p><p>Новых сообщений нет.</p><p>Не то чтобы он их ожидал. Джон ясно дал понять, что не будет звонить или писать Шерлоку. Прошло уже несколько недель молчания с тех пор, как все пошло наперекосяк.</p><p>Он кликнул на имя Джона, палец завис над кнопкой вызова, но сместился к отправке сообщения.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Не отправлено:</strong>
</p><p>Я скучаю по тебе. ШХ</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Не отправлено:</strong>
</p><p>Прости. ШХ</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Не отправлено:</strong>
</p><p>Возвращайся домой. ШХ</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Не отправлено:</strong>
</p><p>Пожалуйста, поговори со мной. ШХ</p><p> </p><p>Заблокировав телефон, Шерлок бросил его на кофейный столик, прежде чем совершить ошибку и отправить нежелательное сообщение. Прикурил еще одну сигарету, глубоко вдыхая дым. Джону никогда не нравилось, что он курит в квартире, да и вообще курит, если уж на то пошло. Он наполнил легкие дымом до краев, медленно выдохнул, заставляя танцевать в воздухе.</p><p>В том, что Джон ушел, была его вина, черт побери. <em>Он один виноват.</em></p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Пять с половиной недель назад</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Шерлок вошел в квартиру под звуки готовящегося на кухне чая. <em>Идеально</em>. Он снял пальто и пересек комнату, направляясь к своему креслу.</p><p>— Шерлок? Это ты? — спросил Джон.</p><p>— Очевидно.</p><p>— Не надо язвить, — рассмеялся Джон, направляясь в гостиную с двумя чашками чая. Он поставил одну рядом с креслом Шерлока, быстро поцеловав его в висок, и сел напротив, в свое кресло. — Как прошла лабораторная?</p><p>— Уныло. Скучно. Я мог бы вести это занятие, — хмыкнул Шерлок, подув на чай перед тем как глотнуть.</p><p>— Ты так говоришь о каждом занятии, — поддразнил Джон. — Послушай, в пятницу мы всей компанией идем в паб, почему бы тебе не присоединиться к нам на этот раз?</p><p>— И потерять несколько пунктов АйКью, просто войдя в дверь? Нет, спасибо, — покачал головой Шерлок, сделал еще глоток и поставил чашку на стол.</p><p>— Ладно, блин, не надо грубить.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Настоящее время</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Шерлок вышел из квартиры и направился в ту часть университета, которую избегал последние две недели. Новое общежитие Джона. Сигарета в пальцах слегка дрожала, когда он затянулся на ходу. Он знал, где будет Джон. У Майка Стэмфорда. Он узнал, что именно туда отправился Джон в тот вечер, когда все пошло прахом.<em> Будь он проклят за то, что разрушил единственную хорошую вещь в своей жизни.</em></p><p>Шерлок поднял воротник пальто, одна рука засунута в карман, другая подрагивала каждый раз, когда он подносил сигарету к губам. Вскоре он обнаружил, что стоит напротив нового дома Джона и просто ждет и наблюдает.</p><p>Сегодня вечером там была вечеринка. <em>Хорошо</em>. Он мог спокойно стоять здесь, и никто ничего не заметит. Они были слишком заняты выпивкой. Джон тоже пил где-то в этом здании и, скорее всего, рассказывал кому-то, как ужасно поступил Шерлок. Не то чтобы Шерлок мог винить его, Джон заслуживал лучшего. <em>Всегда</em>. Теперь, возможно, у Джона появился шанс найти кого-то лучше.</p><p>Шерлок бросил окурок, раздавил ботинком и закурил новую сигарету. Такими темпами, по дороге домой, ему придется остановиться в поисках чего-то бóльшего. Он взглянул через улицу на окна комнаты Майка, где, похоже, проходила вечеринка. Было настолько весело, что даже Шерлоку было слышно.</p><p>Шерлок тихо выругался<em>. Зачем он пришел сюда?</em> <em>Джон ясно дал понять, что больше не хочет видеть Шерлока. Вообще</em>. И все же Шерлок стоял здесь, как будто имел на это право. Он приходил сюда каждый вечер после того, как все случилось, скрытый от посторонних глаз, до тех пор, пока боль не захлестнула его, и тогда он совсем перестал приходить.</p><p>~~~</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Пять недель назад</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Это была плохая идея с самого начала. Он знал это. Джон ненавидел наркотики и просил Шерлока не употреблять их. В тот вечер, когда Джон пошел в паб с Майком Стэмфордом, Шерлок вышел проветрить мозги и столкнулся с Виктором Тревором.</p><p>Обычно Шерлок не проводил время с Виктором вне лаборатории, но в тот вечер парень, похоже, прицепился к Шерлоку. Одно привело к другому, и Виктор вернулся в квартиру вместе с ним. Через некоторое время Виктор достал небольшой пакетик с травкой и спросил Шерлока, не хочет ли он.</p><p>Шерлок знал, что это плохая идея, но это всегда помогало замедлить мир, и он обнаружил, что присоединяется к Виктору.</p><p>Вскоре Шерлок уже лежал на ковре в гостиной, а рядом с ним — Виктор. Все началось с хихиканья над разными вещами, которые делал преподаватель в лаборатории, и над тем, каким идиотом он был. Шерлок на мгновение почувствовал себя нормальным ребенком из универа, пока все не изменилось. Виктор в мгновение ока превратился из легкомысленного в требовательного.</p><p>Так их и нашел Джон. Наркотики на кофейном столике, оба на полу в одних трусах. Шерлок не мог вспомнить, почему Виктор был с ним, почему они были в трусах и почему он принял наркотики. Джон был очень расстроен, кричал на них, а потом просто ушел.</p><p>Майкрофт стоял и качал головой, глядя на Шерлока.</p><p>— На этот раз ты справился, братишка.</p><p>Когда сознание Шерлока прояснилось, Джон не захотел его видеть или разговаривать. Ущерб был причинен, и это была его вина.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Все это привело к тому, что он стоял сегодняшним вечером, желая мельком увидеть Джона через окно.</p><p>— Сколько уже?</p><p>Шерлок подпрыгнул как раз в тот момент, когда собирался закурить еще одну сигарету. <em>Джон! </em>Повернувшись, Шерлок внимательно посмотрел на него. Джон выглядел как всегда прекрасно, на нем был свитер — подарок Шерлока на прошлое Рождество. Шерлок прикурил сигарету и глубоко затянулся, прежде чем ответить.</p><p>— Я сбился со счета.</p><p>Джон фыркнул, глядя на него. И тут Шерлок заметил девушку, повисшую на руке Джона. Он сразу же возненавидел ее за светлые вьющиеся волосы и тот факт, что она цеплялась за Джона, как будто имела на это право. Когда Шерлок снова поднес сигарету к губам, то понадеялся, что Джон не заметил, как дрожали его пальцы, но это не имело значения, он просто не хотел ссоры.</p><p>— Джон! Пошли, мы пропустим вечеринку, — заскулила девушка, дергая Джона за руку.</p><p>Джон долго смотрел Шерлоку в глаза, прежде чем позволил девушке оттащить себя. Шерлок продолжал курить, наблюдая за ними, пока они не подошли к двери общежития, и только тогда Джон оглянулся на него.</p><p>Шерлок почувствовал, как остатки сердца вновь разбились от того взгляда, что послал ему Джон, перед тем, как войти в здание. В тот же миг дверь захлопнулась, и перед ним остановилась черная машина.</p><p>Он докуривал сигарету, когда опустилось заднее стекло, явив ему брата.</p><p>— Майкрофт.</p><p>— Ты не должен так поступать с собой, братец. — Майкрофт открыл дверцу, сдвигаясь на сидении. — Садись в машину, Шерлок.</p><p>Шерлок бросил еще один взгляд поверх машины на комнаты общежития, затем скользнул рядом с Майкрофтом.</p><p>— Чего ты хочешь, Майкрофт? — он предпочел не смотреть на брата, потому прислонился головой к окну и закрыл глаза.</p><p>Видение глаз Джона было первым, что пришло ему в голову. Темно-синие и грустные.<em> Очень грустные. По его вине они были такими грустными.</em></p><p>— Я беспокоюсь о тебе, брат. То, что ты делаешь — ненормально и не очень мудро. Джон сейчас обижен и зол.</p><p>— И ты думаешь, что я этого не знаю! — ответил Шерлок, вскинув руки вверх, широко открыв глаза и наблюдая за Майкрофтом. — Ты же не думаешь, что я только об этом и думаю. О том, что я с собой сделал! Никто, кроме меня, не виноват... я разрушил самое лучшее, что было в моей жизни, и ради чего? — измученный Шерлок с глухим стуком уронил голову обратно на стекло. — Отвези меня домой, пожалуйста.</p><p>— Нет, ты поедешь ко мне, — тихо ответил Майкрофт.</p><p>— Беспокоишься о том, что это опасная ночь? — фыркнул Шерлок. — Неужели ты думаешь, что я снова прикоснусь к чему-то подобному, когда именно из-за этого я потерял его?</p><p>Майкрофт бросил на него взгляд, говоривший, что он потерял Джона не только из-за этого.</p><p>— В любом случае, ты поедешь со мной, брат.</p><p>— Прекрасно, но вам с Гэвином лучше меня не беспокоить, — фыркнул Шерлок.</p><p>— Не будем. Мы с Грегом оставим тебя в покое, пока ты хорошо себя ведешь. — Пока они ехали, Майкрофт поправлял манжеты. — И это была не только твоя вина.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Немного позже Шерлок лежал на кровати в гостевой комнате Майкрофта, уставившись в свой телефон, медленно пролистывая сохраненные фотографии Джона. Одним из любимых снимков была фотография Джона, сделанная Шерлоком, когда Джон не ожидал этого. На фотографии глаза Джона были голубее обычного, а на лице отражалась любовь и удивление.</p><p>Шерлоку очень хотелось вернуться в то время, когда они еще были вместе. Пролистывая фотографии, он почувствовал, как начинает жечь глаза от непролитых слез и болеть в груди. Шерлок выключил телефон и положил его на столик рядом с кроватью.</p><p>Все еще полностью одетый, даже не потрудившись переодеться, он перекатился на кровати, свернувшись калачиком. Закрыв глаза, Шерлок попытался задремать, чувствуя себя почти пустым.</p><p>Он проснулся от легкого стука в дверь и увидел, что Грег просунул голову.</p><p>— Эй, не хочу тебя беспокоить, но твой телефон выключен или ты его игнорируешь?</p><p>Шерлок поднял голову.</p><p>— Да, выключен, — кивнул в сторону стола. — Кто?</p><p>— Эм… Джон написал мне… он немного пьян и хочет, чтобы я присмотрел за тобой после вашей встречи...</p><p>Шерлок сел на кровати.</p><p>— Он... спрашивал обо мне? — Когда он потянулся к телефону, то почувствовал дрожь в руках.</p><p>— Ага, приятель. Ты же знаешь, что он все еще беспокоится о тебе, да? —  Грег на мгновение посмотрел вниз.</p><p>— Спасибо, что сказал, — Шерлок подвинулся к краю кровати и включил телефон. — Но Джон показал, как ко мне относится.</p><p>— Это было в порыве гнева, Шерлок. Джон был опустошен. — Грег пожал плечами. — Я оставлю тебя. Если тебе кто-нибудь понадобится, то мы с Майкрофтом в гостиной.</p><p>Шерлок кивнул Грегу, боясь, что, если заговорит, то слезы могут пролиться сами собой. По правде говоря, Грег и Майкрофт действительно помогли ему пройти через это, больше, чем он хотел бы признать. Они привели его в порядок, а затем отвезли в больницу, когда выяснилось, что в его организме была не только трава... Он прожил у них первую неделю, пока не вернулся в квартиру.</p><p>Когда телефон включился, он обнаружил шесть пропущенных сообщений и один звонок.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Получено:</strong>
</p><p>Зачем ты пришел сюда сегодня?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Получено:</strong>
</p><p>Чего ты хочешь?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Получено:</strong>
</p><p>Ответь!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Получено:</strong>
</p><p>Я звоню тебе.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Получено:</strong>
</p><p>Знаешь, что… неважно. Забудь, что я вообще что-то сказал.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Получено:</strong>
</p><p>Не знаю, зачем написал.</p><p> </p><p>Руки Шерлока дрожали, когда он читал сообщения. Джон написал ему, а он все пропустил, потому что заснул. Ровно десять секунд он раздумывал, писать Джону ответ или нет.</p><p>Сделав глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоить дрожащие руки, Шерлок начал печатать.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Не отправлено:</strong>
</p><p>Мне жаль. Я заснул и выключил телефон.</p><p>Пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Я был там, потому что скучал по тебе.</p><p>Я не знаю, как двигаться дальше. Ты мне нужен, Джон. ШХ</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Не отправлено:</strong>
</p><p>Ты мой лучший друг. Пожалуйста, вернись домой. Я люблю тебя. ШХ</p><p> </p><p><strong>Отправлено:</strong>  </p><p>Извини, телефон был выключен. ШХ</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Отправлено:</strong>
</p><p>Я не хотел тебе мешать, просто вышел прогуляться. ШХ</p><p> </p><p>Шерлок взглянул на отправленные сообщения. Это была ложь. Но он не мог сказать о том, что в действительности делал там, или то, что хотел сказать. Джон бы этого не хотел.</p><p>…</p><p>…</p><p>Шерлок наблюдал, как дважды появлялись и исчезали три точки. <em>Что писал Джон, но не отправлял? Насколько он был зол?</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Отправлено:</strong>
</p><p>Я же сказал, что мне очень жаль, Джон. Что еще ты от меня хочешь получить? ШХ</p><p> </p><p>Наконец пришло новое сообщение от Джона.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Получено:</strong>
</p><p>Неважно, просто оставь меня в покое.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Получено:</strong>
</p><p>Нет, знаешь, что? <em>Иди нахуй</em>!</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Получено:</strong>
</p><p>Ты разбил мне сердце! Ты швырнул мою любовь мне в лицо!</p><p>Надеюсь, ты счастлив с ним. Я думал, ты заботишься обо мне. Но, полагаю, я ошибся.</p><p> </p><p><em>С ним? С кем Шерлок должен быть счастлив? Джон не мог иметь в виду Виктора, ведь так?</em> Шерлок почувствовал, как все внутри оборвалось. <em>Неужели Джон действительно думает, что Шерлок с Виктором?</em> Шерлок даже не видел Виктора с той самой ночи, когда он вернулся в их с Джоном квартиру... Виктор остановил его, чтобы поговорить, а потом попытался поцеловать Шерлока. Шерлоку пришлось оттолкнуть и почти ударить Виктора, потому что тот не останавливался.</p><p>Виктор был одной из причин, по которой Джон больше не разговаривал с ним. Он не собирался испортить все еще больше, связавшись с этим человеком. <em>Но почему Джон думает, что он сейчас с Виктором? </em>Шерлок решает спросить.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Отправлено:</strong>
</p><p>Джон, я никогда не хотел причинить тебе боль. Пожалуйста, поверь мне.</p><p>Я ни с кем не встречаюсь, и я беспокоюсь о тебе.</p><p>Ты всегда успокаивал мой разум, и я люблю тебя.</p><p> </p><p>Шерлок уставился на телефон после того, как нажал кнопку «Отправить». Сердце билось где-то в горле, ладони вспотели, пока он сжимал телефон. Он хотел, чтобы Джон ответил, дал ему шанс все исправить.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Получено:</strong>
</p><p>Ты не любишь меня.</p><p>Иначе ты не поступил бы так со мной.</p><p> </p><p>Шерлок уронил телефон на кровать. У него упало сердце. Джон был прав, если бы Шерлок действительно любил Джона, он никогда бы не согласился присоединиться к Виктору в ту ночь. Он не виноват, что Виктор подсыпал в выпивку Шерлока наркотики, но вполне возможно, что так оно и было. Это была его вина, в том, что Виктор вообще оказался в квартире.</p><p>Шерлок буквально швырнул в лицо Джона его любовь. Показывая, что кайфовать с этим ничтожеством было лучше, чем пойти с Джоном и его друзьями. Шерлок вообще не заслуживал Джона.</p><p>Джону будет лучше без Шерлока, и он смог бы быть счастлив с любым человеком на свете. Шерлок снова поднял телефон, чтобы отправить последнее сообщение, выключить его и швырнуть через всю комнату.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Отправлено:</strong>
</p><p>Мне очень жаль, Джон. Ты прав.</p><p>Ты всегда прав. Ты заслуживаешь целого мира.</p><p>Надеюсь, ты найдешь счастье, которого заслуживаешь.</p><p>Я больше не буду разрушать твою жизнь.</p><p>Прощай. ШХ</p><p> </p><p>Слезы текли из глаз, рыдания сотрясали его. Спрыгнув с кровати, Шерлок направился в ванную комнату. Захлопнув дверь, он принялся рыться в шкафчиках, пока не нашел то, что искал.</p><p>— Шерлок! Шерлок! Открой дверь! — закричал Майкрофт.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. POV Джона</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Получено:</strong>
</p>
<p>Мне очень жаль, Джон. Ты прав.</p>
<p>Ты всегда прав. Ты заслуживаешь целого мира.</p>
<p>Надеюсь, ты найдешь счастье, которого заслуживаешь.</p>
<p>Прощай.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Прощай? Что это значит, черт возьми?</em>
</p>
<p>— Проклятье! — Джон поднялся с кресла, на котором лежал поперек, и швырнул стакан на пол, разбив его.</p>
<p>Проклятия и звон разбитого стекла заставили Майка выглянуть из комнаты.</p>
<p>— Джон, ты в порядке? — спросил Майк, потирая сонные глаза и надевая очки. — Сколько сейчас времени?</p>
<p>— Почти четыре, — кивнул Джон в сторону часов. — Прости, что разбудил тебя. — Джон все еще смотрел на телефон, изо всех сил пытаясь не раздавить его. — Возвращайся в кровать, Майк. Извини.</p>
<p>Майк помедлил, потом развернулся и пошел обратно в свою комнату.</p>
<p>— Ага, ладно. Спокойной ночи, Джон.</p>
<p>Джон откинулся на спинку кресла.</p>
<p>— Спокойной ночи, — пожелал он, уронив голову на руки. <em>Что ему делать с Шерлоком?</em> Он скучал по этому человеку больше всего на свете. Но разбитое сердце боялось снова довериться.</p>
<p>В ту ночь, когда он вернулся домой и застал Шерлока с Виктором-гребанным-Тревором, под кайфом и обнаженным, Джон потерял самообладание. Он ударил по самодовольному лицу Виктора, сломав ему нос. Он мог бы натворить что-то большее, если бы не появился Майкрофт и не остановил его. В ту ночь он обезумел от ярости.</p>
<p>Его мысли были направлены на то, чтобы уничтожить человеческое воплощение того, что разрушало их с Шерлоком жизнь. Этим воплощением был Тревор. Он олицетворял собой все, чего не было у Джона. Богатый, шикарный, высокий, стройный. Он был равен Шерлоку во всех отношениях, а Джон был его полной противоположностью.</p>
<p>Джону хотелось обхватить руками шею Виктора и стереть эту высокомерную ухмылку с лица.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Вечер, пятью неделями ранее</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Джон подошел к их двери, уйдя домой раньше после вечеринки со Стэмфордом. Он с нетерпением желал провести время с Шерлоком. Он надеялся, что его бойфренд пойдет с ним сегодня, но тот настоял на том, что нужно заниматься, и Джон оставил его одного.</p>
<p>Сейчас он был дома, и, судя по звукам, доносившимся из-за двери, не один.</p>
<p>Джон открыл дверь и увидел Шерлока, лежащего на полу посреди гостиной в одних трусах, а Виктор Тревор сидел на нем.</p>
<p>— Какого хрена!? — крикнул Джон, глядя, как парни отпрыгивают друг от друга. Виктор просто сел, улыбаясь, в то время как Шерлок пополз назад, пока не ударился о край кресла Джона, и подтянул колени.</p>
<p>Джон мог только смотреть на Шерлока. На шее, сверкая и насмехаясь над Джоном, красовался засос. Удар обессилил Джона, и он упал на колени перед Шерлоком. Его сердце было разбито.</p>
<p>— Как ты мог так поступить со мной? — прошептал Джон, в глазах стояли слезы. Шерлок только смотрел на него с выражением шока на лице. Как будто он не мог поверить, что Джон здесь и застал их.</p>
<p>Шерлок раскачивался на месте, обхватив руками колени. Краем глаза Джон наблюдал, как Тревор встал и начал одеваться.</p>
<p>— Тебе не кажется, что ты немного погорячился, Джон? — Лицо Виктора исказилось в самодовольной улыбке. — Пожалуй, я пойду, потому что мне кажется, что ты хочешь испортить нам отличное времяпрепровождение.</p>
<p>Рыча, Джон сжал ладони в кулаки. Он вскочил и бросился на Виктора прежде, чем тот успел среагировать. Его кулак врезался Виктору в нос, разбрызгивая кровь по воздуху. Джона накрыло пеленой ярости, он вложил весь гнев и все горе в этот удар.</p>
<p>Виктор упал на пол, зажимая нос и выкрикивая проклятия в адрес Джона. Джон двинулся вперед, намереваясь ударить снова, когда его остановила чья-то рука. Развернувшись, он оказался лицом к лицу с Майкрофтом.</p>
<p>— Он того не стоит, Джон. — Майкрофт говорил с Джоном так, словно пытался успокоить дикое животное. — Я позабочусь об этом, — кивнул он в сторону Виктора.</p>
<p>Джон повернулся к Шерлоку и обнаружил, что тот не шевелится, глаза широко раскрыты и полны безумия.</p>
<p>— Шерлок? — Джон шагнул к нему, чем только вызвал у него и попытку отодвинуться.</p>
<p>— Разве ты не видишь, что он не хочет, чтобы ты был здесь, Джон? — насмешливо спросил Виктор.</p>
<p>— Следите за тем, что говорите, мистер Тревор, — вмешался Майкрофт, встав между ним и Джоном.</p>
<p>— Шерлок? — позвал Джон снова, но Шерлок вскочил на ноги и убежал в спальню, хлопнув дверью.</p>
<p>Смех Виктора стал для Джона последней каплей, и вместо того, чтобы снова ударить, он выбежал из здания. После нескольких часов блужданий по улицам с полными от слез глазами, Джон оказался в общежитии Майка, не желая возвращаться в их квартиру.</p>
<p>Он никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким опустошенным, свернувшись калачиком на диване Майка, разбудив беднягу глубокой ночью. Джон пытался решить, что же делать дальше.</p>
<p>~~~</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Настоящее время</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>Джон уставился на телефон — беспокойство росло. <em>Шерлок ведь не выкинет ничего идиотского, правда? Нет, нет, он не выкинет.</em></p>
<p>Когда он звонил Грегу, тот сказал, что Шерлок с ними.<em> Конечно же, Грег и Майкрофт проследят за ним. Так ведь?!</em></p>
<p>О чем он только думал? Он больше не нужен Шерлоку. По крайней мере, у него есть Майкрофт и Грег, а теперь еще и Виктор, чтобы позаботиться о нем. Джон был не нужен... нужно было помнить об этом.</p>
<p>
  <em>Но почему тогда Шерлок сказал, что ни с кем не встречается?? Может, стоит попробовать позвонить еще раз, просто чтобы убедиться, что с Шерлоком все в порядке…</em>
</p>
<p>Джон попробовал дозвониться три раза, и каждый раз попадал на голосовую почту. Ни Грег, ни Майкрофт не отвечали на звонки. Джон вскочил на ноги и выскочил за дверь прежде, чем понял, что он делает. Ему повезло поймать такси в этот ранний час. Взглянув на телефон, он узнал, что сейчас половина пятого.</p>
<p>Пока он ехал в такси к Майкрофту, Джон подумал о том, когда в последний раз, до сегодняшнего вечера, видел Шерлока.</p>
<p>Прошла неделя с того вечера, когда он застал Шерлока и Виктора вместе в их квартире. Он был у Майка все это время, почти не вставая с дивана.</p>
<p>В конце концов Джон решил вернуться в квартиру, надеясь, что они поговорят и все будет хорошо. Завернув за угол на Бейкер-стрит, он увидел, что Шерлок стоит у их двери и целует Виктора. Джон быстро нырнул обратно за угол и побежал обратно к дому Майка.</p>
<p>Он чувствовал себя так глупо и по-дурацки. Конечно, Шерлок все еще встречался с Виктором, они идеально подходили друг другу. С тех пор Джон старался избегать Шерлока любой ценой. Когда Шерлока не было дома, он забрал из квартиры несколько вещей, которые ему были нужны. Остальное оставил в квартире, приложив записку, в которой просил Шерлока сделать с ними все, что захочет.</p>
<p>Джон не хотел иметь ничего, что напоминало бы ему об их жизни. Хотя какая-то часть говорила, что он все бросил там, потому что скоро вернется, и Джон больше всего на свете хотел вернуться к Шерлоку, в эту уютную квартиру.</p>
<p>Когда такси подъехало к дому Майкрофта, Джон попытался оправдать себя, сказав, что приехал просто как друг, проведать, и ничего больше. Выскользнув из машины и быстро расплатившись с таксистом, Джон подошел к двери и постучал.</p>
<p>Через пару секунд он постучал снова. Наконец дверь открылась, и Джон увидела Грега, выглядевшего так, словно вообще не спал.</p>
<p>— О привет, Джон, что привело тебя сюда?</p>
<p>— Извини, если разбудил. Я знаю, что уже очень поздно, но Шерлок меня беспокоит, и никто не отвечает на звонки и сообщения, — объяснил Джон, постаравшись скрыть панику в голосе.</p>
<p>Грег на секунду оглянулся, прежде чем отступить внутрь.</p>
<p>— Почему бы тебе не войти, Джон?</p>
<p>Джон вошел внутрь и обошел Грега.</p>
<p>— С ним все в порядке? Просто скажи мне. Пожалуйста!</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, Джон, — приветствовал его Майкрофт от входа в гостиную. — Он наверху, вторая дверь налево.</p>
<p>Джон перевел взгляд с Грега на Майкрофта. Грег посмотрел вниз, прежде чем встретиться взглядом с Джоном, который слабо рыкнул и начал подниматься по ступенькам.<em> Что же Шерлок натворил?</em></p>
<p>— Джон?! — позвал Майкрофт. — Просто помни, что он любит тебя.</p>
<p>Джон остановился, глядя на Майкрофта, который просто пожал плечами и притянул Грега к себе. Джон наблюдал, как Майкрофт поцеловал мужа в висок, пока они шли в соседнюю комнату. От этого вида у него заныло в груди; все, чего хотел Джон, это быть с человеком, которого он тоже любил.</p>
<p>Джон посмотрел вверх на лестницу, туда, где его ждал такой человек, хотел он видеть Джона здесь или нет. Теперь настало время поговорить. Джону нужно было знать, где его место, даже если это означало, что место Шерлок рядом с Виктором. В любом случае, Джону нужно было расставить точки, и принять решение.</p>
<p>Подойдя к двери, прежде чем постучать, Джон глубоко вздохнул, сердце бешено колотилось в груди.</p>
<p>— Шерлок? — Он услышал возню, когда толкнул дверь. На скамье у окна сидел Шерлок. Там, где руки дергали за локоны, волосы были взъерошены. В дюйме от губ он держал сигарету между пальцами, и глаза были широко раскрыты при виде Джона. Даже с другого конца комнаты Джон видел, что они покраснели и опухли от слез.</p>
<p>— Джон? — Голос Шерлока дрогнул, когда он опустил руку, сигарета чуть не вылетела из рук.</p>
<p>— Если ты прожжешь дыру в ковре Майкрофта, он никогда тебя не простит. — Джон попытался разрядить напряженность, висевшую в воздухе. Шерлок вздрогнул, услышав <em>никогда не прощу тебя</em>, что заставило Джона немедленно пожалеть о сказанном. Шерлок выпрямился, поднес сигарету к губам и глубоко затянулся, глядя на Джона.</p>
<p>— Что ж... похоже на некую тенденцию, — пожал плечами Шерлок, глядя в темноту за окном.</p>
<p>Джон переминался с ноги на ногу, не зная, что делать дальше. Он прибежал сюда глубокой ночью, обеспокоенный тем, что Шерлок сделал что-то опрометчивое, и обнаружил, что мужчина просто курит и ведет себя так, словно ничего не случилось. Джон чувствовал, как в нем нарастает гнев, он был глупцом, думая, что Шерлок нуждается в нем. Он видел, что Шерлок расстроен, но явно не хотел, чтобы Джон был рядом.</p>
<p>— Я отсюда слышу твои мысли, Джон. Это болезненно. Выкладывай, — сказал Шерлок, откинулся назад и оперся затылком в стену, закрыв глаза.</p>
<p>— Ой, прости, что я подумал, — огрызнулся Джон. — Извини, я только что пересек весь город на рассвете, потому что беспокоился о тебе. Прости, что мне не все равно! Прости, если это делает меня предсказуемым идиотом! — всплеснул Джон руками.</p>
<p>Шерлок подскочил и пересек комнату, прежде чем Джон успел моргнуть. Его руки замерли по обе стороны от лица Джона, когда он пристально посмотрел на него.</p>
<p>— Что ты сказал?</p>
<p>Джон не двинулся с места, просто смотрел в ответ.</p>
<p>— Ты меня слышал.</p>
<p>— Повтори еще раз, — глаза Шерлока скользнули по его лицу. С такого расстояния Джон мог видеть красные круги вокруг глаз Шерлока, а также непролитые слезы, которые, казалось, вот-вот прольются.</p>
<p>— Что мне не все равно? Прости, если это делает меня идиотом? — попытался угадать Джон. Гнев ушел. Когда Шерлок стоял так близко и прижимал руки к лицу Джона, у него начинало трепетать сердце. Как бы ему ни хотелось разозлиться на Шерлока, он хотел просто оставить все позади и поцеловать этого человека.</p>
<p>— Джон, я... — Шерлок наклонился ближе, его рот слегка приоткрылся.</p>
<p>— Да? — тихо спросил Джон, наклонил голову и облизнул губы.</p>
<p>Шерлок сократил между ними расстояние и их губы встретились. Джон вздохнул, когда они прижались друг к другу, поцелуи становились все более жаркими. Мозг Джона полностью отключился, он просто чувствовал губы Шерлока на своих.</p>
<p>Между поцелуями, Шерлок шептал снова и снова «Прости меня», напротив губ Джона. Джон мог только цепляться за мужчину, когда почувствовал, что слезы текут из глаз, обняв Шерлока, он притянул его ближе.</p>
<p>— Джон, — Шерлок выдохнул его имя напротив щеки, отстранившись.</p>
<p>— Шерлок, могу я... могу я спросить тебя кое о чем? — Джон постарался скрыть дрожь в голосе. Им нужно было кое-что прояснить между собой.</p>
<p>Шерлок отступил на шаг и посмотрел Джону в глаза.</p>
<p>— Конечно.</p>
<p>— Мы можем присесть? — Джон убрал руки от Шерлока и присел на край его кровати.</p>
<p>Шерлок последовал за ним и сел рядом. Джон потянулся и взял Шерлока за руку.</p>
<p>— Могу я спросить, что вообще произошло? Почему Тревор? Почему ты ушел, разбив мне сердце? Почему... — Его голос дрогнул. Он посмотрел на их сцепленные руки. — После того вечера Тревор сказал мне, что ты всегда хотел его, а я был всего лишь заменителем.</p>
<p>— Джон!!! — Шерлок вскочил и посмотрел ему в лицо.</p>
<p>Джон поднял руку, прося всего лишь минуту.</p>
<p>— Нет, позволь мне сказать, иначе я не смогу. Был ли он прав или нет, но это заставило меня задуматься о том, как сильно мы отличаемся и что ты заслуживаешь целого мира, — все это время Джон не поднимал глаз. Он знал, что не переживет, если увидит, что Шерлок согласен с этим.</p>
<p>— Джон? Джон, могу я сказать? — мягко спросил Шерлок, правой рукой приподнимая подбородок Джона, встречаясь с ним глазами. Все, что Джон мог сделать, это кивнуть. В этот момент он не доверял своему голосу.</p>
<p>— Джон, я никогда никого так не хотел и не захочу, как тебя.</p>
<p>Джон всхлипнул, а потом схватил Шерлока за талию и притянул к себе так близко, что смог уткнуться лицом в его рубашку.</p>
<p>— Ты это серьезно? — прошептал он.</p>
<p>— Конечно, серьезно. Тем вечером... — Шерлок глубоко вздохнул. — Об этом я буду сожалеть вечно. Я никогда не хотела причинить тебе боль, Джон. Только через два дня я узнал, что Виктор подсыпал мне в выпивку кетамин.</p>
<p>— Чертов засранец! — Джон гневно вскочил. Он порвет Тревора на части.</p>
<p>— Джон. Джон! — Шерлок прорвался сквозь злость Джона. — Все кончено. Я сам виноват, что не обратил внимания.</p>
<p>— Это не твоя вина, Шерлок! Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?! Почему ты позволил мне винить себя и думать, что ты выбрал Тревора, а не меня?! — Теперь Джон расхаживал взад-вперед. Он злился на себя и на Виктора Тревора. Он хотел найти этого человека и избить его за то, что тот воспользовался Шерлоком. За то, что разрушил все, что было между ними.</p>
<p>
  <em>А что, если бы он остался с Майком и не вернулся домой так рано тем вечером? Что бы тогда произошло?</em>
</p>
<p>— Джон? Джон! — Шерлок встал перед ним, схватив его за плечи, сказал: — Все кончено, Джон. Майкрофт позаботился о Викторе.</p>
<p>Джон перестал расхаживать по комнате и крепко обнял Шерлока.</p>
<p>— Спасибо Господу за Майкрофта. Что он сделал?</p>
<p>Шерлок засмеялся, уткнувшись носом в рубашку Джона.</p>
<p>— Я бы не пошел так далеко, чтобы благодарить Бога за Майкрофта, но в данном случае он был хорошим братом. Я не спрашивал, что он сделал, я просто знаю, что Виктор больше к нам не подойдет.</p>
<p>— Приятно слышать, — вздохнул Джон, все еще крепко обнимая Шерлока. Поздний час и тот факт, что он не спал почти двадцать четыре часа, настигли его.</p>
<p>— Джон? — прошептал Шерлок, уткнувшись ему в плечо. — Ляжешь со мной?</p>
<p>— Да, — Джон почувствовал, что глаза уже наполовину закрыты, когда они вместе двинулись к кровати. Ложась, они не размыкали объятий, тесно прижавшись и не отпуская друг друга.</p>
<p>— Прости, что не остался в тот вечер, — прошептал Джон, уткнувшись Шерлоку в грудь.</p>
<p>— Я не мог помочь тебе понять, что тогда произошло, я даже не знал всего, — прошептал Шерлок в ответ. — Майкрофт объяснил мне все несколько дней спустя. В тот момент ты уже был так зол на меня, а я не знал, как это исправить.</p>
<p>— Прости... — Джон попытался прижаться ближе к Шерлоку. — Если бы я...</p>
<p>— Джон, мы оба виноваты в том, что случилось, может быть, не так сильно, как Виктор, но мы в этом вместе замешаны, — прервал его Шерлок.</p>
<p>Джон изо всех сил старался не заснуть.</p>
<p>— Я люблю тебя, Шерлок. Никогда не переставал.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, и тоже люблю тебя, Джон Ватсон. — Шерлок поцеловал его в лоб, и они задремали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>